Guiding Light
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: Misdirection lands the pilots in a lighthouse on the Superior shore. Add to the mix a storm and two OZ agents.


Guiding Light  
Rocky Oberlin  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
This is in memory of the crew of the Edmund Fitzgerald and for their families. It didn't go quite as I wanted it, but I still think that it makes a good point.  
  
  
"Maxwell! This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault? How can it be my fault?"  
  
"You were the one with the map and directions," said my friend quietly. But then Trowa was always quiet.  
  
"Can I help that I can't read your writing, Chang? You're the one who wrote the directions. Half of these look like Chinese then English," bit back Duo. The braided American was just as frustrated as the rest of us.  
  
Heero just grunted and looked out at the large body of water on our left. On maps it looks too small to be an ocean, but up close you can't even see the islands or the other side that is there. It just seems to go on like the desert of my home in Arabia. When we asked for directions out of this state the people said that we had to follow this road until we saw a sign that said "Welcome to Wisconsin". So far all we have seen is lake, forest, road, some wildlife, and more lake. And don't get me started on the wildlife. It's like they purposely try to get hit by our car.  
  
"They didn't call this a lake. They called this a Lake."  
  
Heero must be thinking the same thing I was if he said that out loud. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I asked about where we are. Some old man said in the U.P. I don't understand what he meant by that until he told me about this state being two peninsulas. He then identified me as a foreigner."  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
Grunt. "He said it was by my accent. We didn't talk like the locals or even the trolls that come up here once in a while."  
  
"Trolls? They have trolls? I thought they were just fiction."  
  
My comment was met with a laugh. It wasn't from any of my four friends because it was a female laugh. It was almost cheery and loud. A woman had pulled her car up behind us and was listening to both conversations with amusement. At least that was the impression I got from her.  
  
"What they meant by trolls were the people who live below the Mackinac Bridge (pronounced Mackinaw). The people up here call themselves Yoopers. Now since two of you are fighting over directions and who is right and who is wrong, I'm guessing that you're lost. Can I offer some help?"  
  
Well that explained the troll comment, but as for the offer to help, well my friends either shut up or looked ready to pounce on the woman.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you can help us. We're lost, cold, and hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, Maxwell," grumbled Wufei. "And we don't need any help from an onna."  
  
"I'm guessing that is a derogatory remark since it has so much distain in it. But I'm going to give you my help anyway. I'm managing a bed and breakfast for a friend down the road a ways. It used to be a lighthouse that the state retired due to lack of travel on the Lake. The tourist season is almost over and we haven't had any people come by since September and she's ready to close it up for the winter. Why don't you follow me, take a load off for a night, and wait out the storm in a comfortable place instead of trying to weather it in a cramped car."  
  
"Storm?" asked Trowa. "How do you know a storm is coming?"  
  
"I've lived here for ten years. I may be a Yooper-wanna-be, but I can tell you that a really nasty storm is going to hit and nothing will be safe on the road near or off of the Lakeshore. Besides the radio weatherman said that there's a severe storm watch in effect. Come on, at least you can get a hot meal."  
  
I think that decided it for Duo. A meal would put anyone in good graces with him as long as they aren't an enemy. As for me, I wanted someplace warm. This cold wind coming from the lake was cutting through everything I had on. I wonder how the woman can stand there in this wind in just an open jean jacket and sweatshirt.  
  
Trowa looked at my slightly bluish face and nodded. Heero and Wufei were not as willing, but went along with the idea.  
  
"Great. Just follow me. I'll drive slow so you can keep up."  
  
"Are you saying that we can't drive, onna?"  
  
A smile this time; this woman must have a lot of patience or she didn't know an insult when she heard one.  
  
"No, Mister China Man, I'm saying that some people around here like to drive 65 to 75 miles per hour instead of 55. I just bend it to about 60. Get ready to be passed a lot, if there is anyone on the road." The woman got into her car and eased it past us when we were ready to follow her. She was easy to follow and in an hour we found ourselves at an old looking building.  
  
"So this is a lighthouse," mused Trowa.  
  
I looked up at the taller part of the building. The very top had glass all the way around it. I thought I saw a flicker of light against the iron gray skies, but when it didn't return again, dismissed it as a trick of the light. May be it was just a reflection of a car a ways away.  
  
"Here we are. I'll get you some rooms, but I think that a couple of you may have to bunk together." As she opened the door and let us in she scanned the room like she was looking for something. Apparently she didn't find it as she went on to the desk to register us. "Yeah, I only have four rooms that I can readily give you; the others are set up for winter storage."  
  
"We'll take two of them," said Heero. "You may have other guests."  
  
"And by the looks of it, you want them close together. No problem. I'll show you to your rooms and start on the meal. You have pretty much a free run of the place except for the lighthouse itself." We followed her as she led us to our rooms. The whole conversation was how we could go anywhere except for the lighthouse proper. "Here you are, the rooms I promised."  
  
They were very nice. They had the homely look of a place used to being in colder climates and even if we had to share a bed, it was big enough to leave room between the two of us. Duo attached himself to Heero and Wufei decided to stay with Trowa and I. He said something about us being quieter. The woman smiled at us and turned to leave. As she left she tossed over her shoulder, "Oh, if you see the ghost of the lighthouse keeper, don't worry about him too much. He just comes out when the witch storms hit in November. Usually it means that he is curious about you, but sometimes it means that there is going to be trouble soon. Other than that have a nice stay."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Baka onna, thinking she can scare us with talk of a ghost. That is just legend and superstition. I'm going to take a nap. If you wake me up before dinner, Maxwell, you will be joining that so-called ghost." Wufei slammed the door to our room shut.  
  
Trowa and I looked at each other. "Well, I guess that going into our room is out of the question. I'm going to see if they have a library here."  
  
Heero had gone off to his room and I think that Duo went with him to bother him while he worked on his laptop. I decided to wander around the place and get to know it better. I kind of liked our hostess and I had hoped to see if she needed any help.  
  
I had to give the place points on being rustic. It had a charm of being lived in, but able to handle any guests that stayed here. A hotel it was not, but it wasn't a cheap drive in motel either. I saw that Trowa had found a library in the bed and breakfast and was sitting in a chair near the fire reading an old looking book. The heavy curtains in the windows were pulled back to look out at the lake and I could see the water was getting more choppy. The tall trees along the lakeshore were black silhouettes that started to bend in the gusting winds. I watched as the waves grew in size and ferocity, while the wind rattled the glass in the windowpanes.  
  
I left my quiet friend to his reading after a time and went on further to find the kitchen. Our hostess was stirring something in a saucepan when I finally found her. It was funny; the way to find the kitchen was to follow my nose.  
  
"That smells heavenly," I sighed.  
  
Our hostess turned and smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it. Have a seat, I don't mind the company and it's nice to have someone to talk to." She took the spoon out of the saucepan and tapped it before laying it down on the stove. "I hope you like your rooms."  
  
"Oh, they're lovely. I'm glad you found us."  
  
Our savior looked out the window over the sink. Rain was starting to wash away any dirt that was covering it and the sky was definitely darker then when we first came here. "So am I, so am I. That is just the beginning of the storm and it looks to be a bad one." She looked back at me. "I've been rude haven't I? I haven't given you my name. I'm Marie; originally a Troll and now a transplanted Troll hoping to become a Yooper."  
  
"I'm Quatre. My tall friend with the long bangs is Trowa. Right now he's enjoying your library. The talkative one with the braid is Duo and the one with the hard stare is Heero. He didn't bother you I hope?"  
  
Marie waved her hand. "Nah, he didn't. What about the one who called me- what was it?- 'baka onna'? Who is he and what is a 'baka onna'?"  
  
"That's Wufei, the one you called Mister China Man. Baka onna is Japanese for stupid woman. I'm sorry."  
  
Marie looked surprised. "Why should you be sorry for an idiot's opinion? He has his opinion on women and I have mine on him. Like I said, he is an idiot. Tell me, does he know Spanish?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can easily turn the tables on him. I know a word for stupid too. Wanna see how he reacts to it?"  
  
"Hey, I'm game for it if it annoys Wuffie," said Duo as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Get hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Naw, Heero kicked me out of our room. Said something about trying to concentrate. He just needs to loosen up a little."  
  
"Well, Duo, not everyone can be like you, can they?" asked Marie. She left her seat at the table and stirred the contents of the saucepan again then turned a knob over the oven. "Dinner should be ready soon if you don't mind eating in here. I don't want to open the large dining room unless we have to-"  
  
I know that she was going to say more, but her staring behind Duo and me kinda stopped her. We turned thinking that our friends had finally joined us, but that wasn't the case.  
  
There was a man behind us. Not just any man, but a man that we could see through. He was dressed like those really old pictures of sea captains who sailed ships made of wood with cloth sails. He looked at the two of us then looked at Marie. He gave a nod of his head and she returned it. My empathy told me that an understanding was being made between the two, but I couldn't figure out what. Then the man with a white beard and wool pea coat disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" whispered Duo.  
  
"That was the lighthouse keeper. I think he wanted to get to know you boys." Marie's tone became brisk again. "Why don't you go get your friends for dinner; it's done. And could one of you help me set the table?"  
  
We decided that Duo should help in the kitchen since two out of three of our friends weren't going to welcome him with open arms at the moment. I guess that he did a passable job because when I got back Marie and Duo were setting the dinner on the table when no heated words. Duo even got thanks from the hostess.  
  
Dinner was delicious. We had a cream soup, mushroom I think she said, and cheddar biscuits she called them. They looked like scones but weren't sweet. When we were finished, Marie started to clear away the used dishes. Trowa got up to help with washing them while I decided to wipe down the table. Heero disappeared but came back with his laptop and Wufei muttered something about men doing women's work. Marie must have had sharp hearing because she said, "In this country everyone are equals. Men help raise the babies and women go out to help bring in the bread. Stop being so critical."  
  
"If this land is so free, then I can be as critical as I wish, onna," retorted Wufei.  
  
"You're right, you can be as critical as you wish. But that doesn't excuse making assumptions of people before you get to know them, nino estupido." Marie kept drying the dishes as she put Wufei in what she thought was his place. I think she just got him madder at her.  
  
"What did you call me, onna?" he growled.  
  
"Nino estupido. Do you have a problem with your hearing or just with different languages that you don't know?"  
  
I think that Trowa knew what she had called Wufei because he had an eyebrow arched as I looked at him. I was returning the washrag to the sink when he posed his question to our hostess. I nearly lost my balance when I heard the straight forwardness of my normally silent friend. "Are we all boys to you?"  
  
Everyone stopped to see what Marie's answer would be. She put the bowl she was drying away and looked at us. I don't mean she did a swift glance around the room; she LOOKED at us. In one moment it seemed that she knew our dreams, fears, past demons, and present ones. After that soul-piercing look she turned to the rain fiercely thrashing the kitchen windows. "No," she sighed. "You are far from boys. With all that you have seen, you are more like old men. Old men who have seen too much and don't wish to see any more, but you have to. Few can see the good and the bad of humanity and yet try to make the world a better place. Some just try to live in it and use their gifts as best as they can." She looked back at us and asked, "Now who is more the hero between the two."  
  
We didn't answer that question. I had a problem trying not to shiver like I was wrapped in snow to even ponder the question put to us. The reason why I was shaking like a leaf in that storm outside walked passed us with a can that said kerosene on its side. The ghost opened a door next to the exit outside and started up stairs revealed by the open door. The door slammed shut and I felt a little warmer then a couple seconds ago.  
  
"Was that your ghost?" asked Heero.  
  
Marie nodded her head.  
  
"What was he doing?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Getting the light lit for the ships on the Lake. The light will warn the ships of the rocks along the shore and where the shoreline is. Some say that they can see the light, especially those who are lost."  
  
"Fairy tales and superstition," muttered Wufei.  
  
"Awww, Wulf-man, we know that you saw him too. Don't deny it."  
  
Duo was one step from getting his braid removed from his head or his head removed from his shoulders when there was a banging on the front door. Marie frowned as she went to answer the door.  
  
We heard our hostess talk to someone and then heard his or her reply. We all knew the voice. And the one that spoke after it. The thought going through my mind was 'How did Zechs and Miss Noin find us?'  
  
Marie entered the kitchen again with her two new guests. The look on her face showed that she wasn't happy about the matter either. "We have two new guests," she said stiffly. "They will be staying across from you." Then she turned to the surprised officers from OZ. "I know of the war between the colonies and Earth. I also know of five Gundam pilots and their fight with OZ. Tonight you will not provoke each other in an attack-" She looked hard at Heero and Wufei before giving the same look to Zechs and Miss Noin. "-And in the morning you will leave separately. No one is a prisoner here. For tonight the only jailer is the Witch of November stirring up the north wind and Lake Superior. If she hasn't blown herself out by the morning, you are welcome to stay as long as she is raging. But the same rules apply tomorrow as they do tonight. The rules will stay in effect until both parties leave this lighthouse." She pulled out the leftovers from the refrigerator and started to heat them up for the unwelcome guests. "And don't think that they won't be enforced. The keeper likes peace in his lighthouse and a silent war is enough to get him provoked to take matters into his own hands."  
  
But our peace was shattered. OZ had come to this peaceful place and ruined the quiet that I had finally found. It's funny that I should find peace in such a cold place, seeing as I should have found it in my native desert. May be it was the keeper like Marie had said.  
  
"Funny to find you here, of all places, 01," said Zechs.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you," muttered back Heero. I really didn't like the look of how things were going. I don't think Marie did either as she set the warmed dinner in front of her new boarders.  
  
"Here is your dinner. Please, eat and enjoy. Also remember what I said about not fighting here."  
  
We all scattered from the warm kitchen. I returned with Trowa back to the library in hopes of regaining the peace I had just lost. Wufei wandered in five minutes later and took a place next to the fireplace to meditate. Heero and Duo looked in on us then proceeded on to their shared room. At least that is what I assumed; I really hope that they didn't try anything with Zechs' or Miss Noin's rooms.  
  
"It doesn't seem fair for OZ to show up at a place that seems so out of place with the war," said Trowa. I guess he gave up on trying to read again. "The locals didn't seem to care about a war going on between the colonies and Earth."  
  
"If they are anything like our hostess, then I think that they will watch with interest, but leave the fighting to those who are strong enough to do so," said Wufei.  
  
"Or are weak enough." Marie was standing in the door and looking hard at Wufei. "I must apologize for what I said to you earlier, but I will not take back what I said about you and your opinions." She walked to the window and started to close the curtains. She left one open to watch the storm raging outside. "We are not weak here. This is just the beginning of the winter season up here. When it finally hits, the snow will come hard like the mountain passes and possibly will stay until May or June. It would be best if you five pilots and the two OZ officers leave after this storm. The next one could be worse and might keep you here until next spring." She took a book from the shelf and settled in a chair next to the window. She must of had enough light because she didn't reach for more, but settled down with the novel.  
  
It surprised me when Miss Noin walked into the room. She smiled at Trowa and me, but Wufei got a look. It wasn't a hard look or one of puzzlement; it was a look of acceptance. She had dealings with him before, from what he said, and he didn't have much of an opinion of her either.  
  
"I was wondering if I could get a book to read."  
  
"The library is part of the bed and breakfast," said Marie from her place. "I'm not going to stop a guest from using the services." She settled back to her reading and Noin quietly joined us in our quest for peace.  
  
A loud clap startled us all from the peace that finally found us an hour later. Marie was up and running before we even were able to put down our books. We followed the running woman to the front door and watched as she wrestled it open. Heero, Duo, and Zechs came a half a minute later and watched as our hostess ran out the open door into the pouring rain and raging wind. She came back in dripping wet with her short hair plastered to her head.  
  
"One of the tree branches broke off. It almost hit one of the cars, but God was with us and there was no damage." She looked back out the open door. "It will get worse, you can believe me. The keeper went to light the wicks in the lighthouse. This storm will be like the one back in 1975."  
  
"What happened then?" asked Duo.  
  
"The largest Lake freighter, the Edmund Fitzgerald, went down close to Whitefish Bay. Between the storm and the damage it took, the ship went down quickly like many before it. This storm will be like the one that raged that night."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" scoffed Zechs. "Were you there?"  
  
Marie shook her head. "No. But I did hear the stories from the locals. I heard the reports and the legends. Others have compared the storm to others and I can use my imagination. It will be bad tonight and into tomorrow." She looked at us. "Don't expect to be leaving in the morning."  
  
Marie pushed the door shut and left us in the entry. I watched as she went to the kitchen and started looking through cabinets for, what I assumed were, supplies. I looked back at the rising tension that was building in front of me.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here, Heero Yui, 01," said Zechs.  
  
"Hnn. Looks like. Try to stay out of my way."  
  
"Only if you will stay out of mine."  
  
The two acted like a pair of dueling dogs and we did nothing to stop them. They both stalked off which allowed us to breath a little easier.  
  
"We will have to keep them separate," remarked Miss Noin.  
  
"That sounds like the best idea anyone came up with," said Duo. "How do we do it?"  
  
"By not leaving one of them alone for too long," said Trowa.  
  
"And may be guiding them from the other before another battle starts," I added.  
  
Marie came back from the kitchen with candles and books of matches. "That would be a good idea. The keeper doesn't like fights in his lighthouse. He will keep the peace if he has to lock the two in separate rooms." She passed out the candles and matches. "These are for your rooms. Keep them close by incase the lights go out. I can dig out extra blankets if we lose the heat."  
  
We all bid our hostess good night and left for our rooms. Marie started her evening shutdown and I assume went to bed herself. All I know was in the morning, the storm was worse and we had no electricity.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was freezing cold in our rooms and I hurried to get dressed in the warmest clothes I could find. I didn't wake Trowa or Wufei because they had a late night last night, waiting for Zechs or Noin to do something would be my guess. I, personally, had faith in our hostess and the ghost that walked the halls. I decided to see if the kitchen was any warmer.  
  
"Morning," greeted Duo. He had the look of a person that slept with his roommate staying up late as well. Noin was sitting at the table also, but Zechs wasn't in the area. "If your looking for breakfast, I would suggest that you let the cook know you're up and how many pancakes you want," continued Duo.  
  
"Marie said that since the stove wasn't going to work, she was going to use the old wood stove to cook pancakes. I didn't even know that there were pans that heavy still around."  
  
I looked questioning to my friend and he filled me in. "The woman carried a large cast iron skillet down the stairs. I asked what that was for and Marie said it was for the pancakes. That was how her family made them when she was growing up." (AN: For those of you who don't have cast iron skillets, yes they are very heavy. But they make the best pancakes.)  
  
I looked for the stairs to the basement where Duo told me the wood stove was. I decided to see if it was any warmer down there then in the cheerful kitchen. Man, it wasn't warm it was comfortable. The stairs were chilly, but when I got within five feet of the stove I as warm all over.  
  
"Good morning, you slept well I trust?" asked Marie. She was watching the skillet with her back turned to me. I must have made some sort of noise for her to hear me.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I can't say the same for Trowa or Wufei, but I slept very well."  
  
"That seems to be an epidemic in all the rooms. Duo told me that Heero didn't go to sleep until late and Noin told me Zechs was cleaning his gun when she left to go to bed."  
  
"I don't think that they trust you or your decrees as much as we did. I don't even know if we will be seeing them until later. I don't know about Heero or Zechs, but I do know that Trowa and Wufei were sleeping heavily."  
  
"They will probably be up later. Here, since you're here, could you take these up to Duo and Noin. I'm sure they are waiting patiently for their breakfast." Marie handed me a platter of pancakes and sausage. While the pancakes looked good, I didn't think that I would be eating the sausage. "How many do you want?"  
  
"Two will be fine for now," I answer.  
  
"I'll make four."  
  
I was going to protest, but Marie turned and looked at me. It was a no nonsense look and I kept my mouth shut. Marie looked like she knew what she was doing.  
  
"The syrup is in the fridge. There's the store bought stuff and the maple syrup. Use whichever kind you want, their both good." Marie returned to making breakfast and I went back up the stairs with my offering to Duo and Miss. Noin.  
  
They had another person sitting at the table when I returned. I almost dropped the plate because it was the keeper sitting at the head of the table eating eggs and sausage like it was a regular morning. I looked outside and the storm was still raging. The trees were scraping at anything their branches could get a hold of and the small glimpse of the shoreline showed the waves crashing against the rocks. The keeper finished his meal and went back up the stairs to the lighthouse. Was he doing this because of the storm or was there something else?  
  
"What a table partner," said Duo shakily. "He just came in sat down and the plate appeared before him."  
  
Miss. Noin was a little more shaken then Duo. "You two seem awful calm; did you see him before?"  
  
"Yes, twice," I said. "The others only seen him once when he went upstairs to light the lamp. I don't think that they really believed what they saw."  
  
"Well, I saw him and I believe."  
  
"Then I'm glad." It was Marie. She was holding another plate filled with more pancakes and sausage. "You took so long getting the rest their breakfast that I was able to finish yours. Sit. Eat. I'll have extras for the sleeping ones and mine in a little bit."  
  
I pulled out what Marie had told me and set it on the table. Duo dug in and Miss. Noin and I followed a bit more slowly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a slow day for us. The storm was raging outside and we were all caught inside. Heero had waked up with Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs to find that breakfast was waiting and Duo and I were helping with our dishes. Miss Noin was in the front entryway cleaning up a bit and then going to her room to straighten it up. I was going to do the same with our rooms after I had finished with the dishes.  
  
"Good morning, all," chirped Duo. He seemed to be extra cheery for our late sleeping comrades. I think that Heero wanted to shoot him or allow Wufei to skewer him on his sword. Even Trowa and Zechs looked a little grumpy at the greeting. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"You wouldn't know, baka, since you were asleep the whole night that you should have been watching for trouble," said Heero.  
  
"Trouble wouldn't have come your way unless you invited it," said our hostess. She had come up from the basement after cleaning the wood stove and making sure it had enough wood for the rest of the day.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I have told you many times, the lighthouse keeper doesn't like conflict in his lighthouse. If you did start a fight, then he would make sure it was ended. Besides, I thought that you were going to avoid conflicts for the present time."  
  
No answers were given as everyone dug into their late breakfasts. Duo wandered off and I went to straighten our rooms. Miss Noin would have to take care of Zechs'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After all our chores were done to help the bed and breakfast keeper, I went to the library again to see if there was any change in the storm and to see what was going on. I found that the storm hadn't changed much and that almost everyone was in the room with nothing to do. Marie was listening to a battery-operated radio with headphones on while Trowa and Wufei were reading. Miss. Noin was looking for a book and Duo was playing solitaire at a table. Uh oh, he just finished his game and was looking at me quite hard.  
  
"Hey, Quat, wanna play a game with me?"  
  
"If it will keep you out of trouble, then yes," I sighed.  
  
"Do you want to learn a new card game?" Several eyes went to Marie as she took off her headphones. "I can teach you to play euchre. We will need one more player though."  
  
"I'll do it," offered Miss. Noin.  
  
Marie settled us around the table and explained how to play the game. Trowa set down his book and watched over my shoulder as I and my partner, Marie, played Duo and Miss. Noin. Unfortunately, we lost the first game, but it was close. Duo and Miss. Noin had the ten points required, but we had nine. Trowa offered to play so Marie gave up her place and supervised us. In the background the radio she had been listening to was playing over its speakers and the soothing old songs filled in the background noise.  
  
Around lunchtime, Marie made up some sandwiches and passed them out to our various locations. We were playing another game and Wufei had put down his book to see what we were doing. Marie had disappeared upstairs for a bit, but came back down with one sandwich for herself. She settled down next to Wufei to watch our game and correct us if we were doing something wrong.  
  
I guess that Zechs and Heero had made a truce because they came down after lunch. They stayed at opposite ends of the library and threw the occasional look at one another, but the hostilities were down. There was only a pause when the weatherman on the radio gave his report.  
  
"From the weather bureau, the storm is starting to reach its end stages. There will still be strong winds coming off the Lake, but the gale force winds will have ended. The temperature will be in the high twenties, low thirties..."  
  
"It seems that you may be able to leave in the morning after all," commented Marie.  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"This time someone else will be giving the directions out of this crazy state," muttered Wufei. "Otherwise we'll never leave."  
  
"Hey, like I said before, I couldn't read your writing. How was I supposed to know what you wrote?"  
  
Miss. Noin and Marie watched the exchange with a slight smile on their faces and Trowa and I were just exasperated. Zechs and Heero ignored them to stare at each other.  
  
"Tomorrow the truce will be over."  
  
Heero nodded. "Then the fight will start again. I will kill you."  
  
Marie must have heard their conversation because she rolled her eyes.  
  
Supper was another simple affair, as the electricity still hadn't been fixed. We ate in candlelight and watched the storm driven Lake crash against the rocky shore and the wind whip the bare branches of trees. Marie must have been looking awful hard or something because she let out a sharp curse and went running for the kitchen. The rest of us stared at what she was looking at and saw a ship out in the rough Lake. It looked like it was heading our way and would crash on the rocks.  
  
Duo and I looked at each other. I nodded to him and we went racing after our hostess. Heero called us back, but we ignored him in favor of trying to help a friend.  
  
The door to the lighthouse was standing open and we tore up the steps. We found Marie holding a can of kerosene to a lamp and trying to get the flammable liquid into the reservoir. Duo took the can from her shaking hands and told her to start what she needed while he poured the kerosene.  
  
Marie took the glass chimney off the wick and handed it to me. She struck a match from the book in her pockets and lit the wick. Trembling with anxiety, she asked for the chimney back and placed it over the flame and trimmed the wick so it would burn without using all the kerosene up. Duo finished his job and we started to open the shades around the lamp.  
  
The light shot through the darkness and we could see the ship had gotten closer as we had worked. If Duo and I hadn't come up to help then the ship could have collided on the rocks and sank. When it saw the light from the lighthouse, we could see it start to change its course from the one it had been taking. The danger averted, we followed Marie down the stairs.  
  
"I want to thank you for coming up to help me. If you hadn't, then I don't know if I could have gotten the light going in time."  
  
"Hey, no sweat," said Duo. "We were happy to help."  
  
I nodded my full agreement.  
  
When we returned to the library, we were greeted with a glare from Heero. Wufei just looked at us then turned back to his book and Trowa stared out the window at the saved freighter.  
  
"Next time I give an order, I expect you to follow it," growled Heero.  
  
"Heero, shut up," said Duo. "I wasn't going to let an innocent ship crash on the rocks just because you wanted me to stay in a room with you."  
  
"How do you know it was an innocent ship? It could have been from OZ."  
  
"Because we don't have ships like that in our fleet," said Miss. Noin. "We don't even have ships in these lakes."  
  
"They were people trying to make a living, Heero," I said. "Just because we're at war doesn't mean that we should stop caring for people who are trying to keep their family provided for. Have you forgotten that with your fight with Zechs?"  
  
Zechs snarled at my question, but didn't say anything. Miss. Noin looked as if she agreed in a small part, but didn't back me up. It was Marie who did.  
  
"A lighthouse gives direction to ships, Heero Yui. If this lighthouse hadn't been lit, then that ship would have gone down and families would have lost their loved ones. This lighthouse saved their lives. Are you so proud that you won't look for the danger the lighthouse is warning you about? Or isn't your lighthouse lit yet? May be someone should light it."  
  
We didn't play any more cards that night, but did separate things. We went to bed and all of us slept through the night with the shadows of the lighthouse shining through the curtains in our windows. In the morning Marie had a breakfast waiting for us much like the one from yesterday. The seven of us ate and then went to ready ourselves to leave. Duo and I stayed long enough to help with dishes one last time, and then went to pack. Surprisingly, Trowa and Wufei had helped us by getting everything ready for us. Then we trooped down to say good-bye to the hostess of our bed and breakfast.  
  
"It was nice to have you here," she said. "I hope that you can come by again when there isn't a war being fought."  
  
"We'll try, Marie-san," said Wufei. That turned a few heads. Wufei wasn't calling Marie onna or baka onna.  
  
"Heh, you must have made an impression on Wuffers for him to call you that," said Duo. "And thanks, for everything."  
  
"It was an enjoyable stay," said Trowa. A man of few words.  
  
Heero just nodded at her and left to start the car. He as a man of even fewer words.  
  
"Thank you for the hospitality, Marie," I said. "I wish that we could have stayed longer and under better circumstances."  
  
"That's all right. You can't help how things turn out." She smiled at me as I walked out the door. I was going to miss her; she was like a lighthouse that we needed sometimes.  
  
Zechs and Miss. Noin must have left earlier because it was only our car and Marie's in the parking lot. Our bags were stowed and Heero pulled out of the lot onto the highway under iron gray cloudy skies. I hoped it wouldn't storm again until we were long gone.  
  
We stopped at a store in a small town ten miles from the lighthouse. It was really small, like a Mom and Pop store. On the walls were newspaper clippings of the bed and breakfast that we had stayed in. The latest one told of a fire that burned the old lighthouse to the ground with one fatality.  
  
"Interested, young man?" asked the old proprietor.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said. "I was just looking at the clippings. When did all this happen?"  
  
"Oh, a long time ago. You see that lighthouse had been closed because there wasn't that much shipping on the Lakes anymore. A woman bought the place and turned it into a bed and breakfast. Once in a while there would be sightings of a keeper going up to the lighthouse to light the light for the evening, especially on nights like we had the past two nights. Well, she had a friend that was taking care of the place while she went to Green Bay for supplies when something happened. There was a fire and it burned the whole place to the ground. When the fire crew got there all they could find was a burned corpse of the friend. They had to use the dental record to find out who she was. Well, they told the owner and the only living relative of the friend. The owner was devastated. She had lost a friend and a livelihood in one disaster. She left the area and was never heard of again. The brother stayed here and buried her remains in the local cemetery. Then he opened a store, married, and had kids. He would tell his family of his sister who had been like a lighthouse for him when he was young by helping him realize what God had done for him. He said that he owed her for saving him on a couple of occasions and he tried to do the same for others after she died."  
  
"That was sad," said Duo.  
  
"How do you know this story?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Because, great-great-grandpa told me about Aunt Marie. He even showed me the remains of the lighthouse ten miles from here. I've heard that sometimes people will see a lighthouse there, but I never have. I guess that's because I've already have a lighthouse for me. Grandpa Matt tried to help me along before he died, so I guess he was my lighthouse just like Aunt Marie was for him."  
  
"Do you have a picture of Miss Marie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, just hold on." The proprietor left for the back room for a moment then came out with a broken frame of another newspaper clipping. It was an obituary of the lady we knew as Marie. The picture was the same as was the smile and the eyes looking out at us. We were startled that this was the same person who had sheltered us from the storm.  
  
"How can this be?" asked Trowa. "We stayed with her last night because of the storm."  
  
The old man smiled. "She must have thought that you needed a light to see the danger. From what I've been told, only the ones who need a guiding light ever see her."  
  
Heero gave a nod. "Thank you for the supplies and the story. We should be going now."  
  
We said good-bye to the storeowner and left the town. It took a while, but we did get out of the state of Michigan. Later in battles, sometimes I would see a light shine out to me, showing me the danger coming towards me. After the battle, I would thank Marie for guiding me along and prayed that she would do the same when the war was finally over. Sometimes I think that the others see her guiding light because after a battle they would come back with smiles on their faces that reminded me of a bed and breakfast on a cold Lake. 


End file.
